


Carvers' Cravings

by nsam85



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Desperate Housewives RPF, Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: From the age of twelve, Max has always topped Charlie when they fool around. This time is different.





	Carvers' Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's POV

               The first time I let my brother fuck me was at the young age of 12. Both of us had discovered the wonders of jerking off. I had been laying in bed and listening to the whimpers, moans, and the squeaking of what was emanating from my brother’s bed. Of course, I knew what he was doing. It turned me on so much. I knew I was gay, and it did kind of bother me. But at 12, my brain wasn’t really in control of my body. Biting my lip, I had slid off my bed and shuffled over to Max’s.

               “Holy shit, Charlie!” Max had jumped and let out a cry as I pushed him closer to the wall.

               “Shhh…” I hissed, not wanting to get caught.

               “What are you doing. I’m kinda busy here.” Max hissed.

               “I wanna…” I faltered, scared to say what it was I desired.

               “What?” the bed was still, and the only sound came from our breathing.

               “I wanna suck you off.” I burst out.

               There was a sharp intake of breath from my brother. “That’s kinda weird, bro.”

               But as soon as I heard how calm he was, I knew I was safe. Grinning, I scooted closer and reached my hand out. My fingers brushed against his bare stomach, and then boxers. Finally my finger tips brushed against something hard and sticking straight out of his boxers. Max moaned as I went down on him. He tasted so good. I wondered if he had a lot of pubes. Just keeping my head down, I used my hands and yanked at his boxers. They slid off easily, Max’s hard cock slapped back against his belly. Reaching back out, my fingers brushed against his skin. There was a few sprouts of hair there, but not as much as I had.

               “That feels awesome, dude.” Max moaned, thrusting his hips into my mouth.

               I hesitated for a moment, then decided to go all out. Reaching down, I yanked my own boxers off. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I spat in it. I dropped my head back down and took Max’s head back into my mouth. My tongue swirled around the tip, dipping into the piss slit. My other hand reached behind me and pressed at my virgin hole. The saliva helped ease my fingers inside. I stretched them apart as I kept lowering my lips down Max’s shaft. Both our dicks were pretty much identical. Around four inches and cut.

               “Stay there.” I told him, then crawled atop him.

               “What the hell are you doing?” Max asked, a mixture of excitement and reserve in his voice.

               “I want you to fuck me.” I croaked, reaching behind and kept Max’s dick pointed straight into the air.

               “Wha…” he began, but it morphed into a deep moan as I finally found the tip of his dick and sunk down so the whole head was clamped inside my tight hole.

               “Jesus.” I groaned, in more pain than I thought I’d be in.

               “Oh fuck.” Max whispered, his voice shaking like crazy.

               “Feel good?” I asked, unable to help a smirk that I knew he couldn’t see.

               “I’m gunna cum.” He cried, his hips thrusting upward without warning.

               I gasped as his entire length pierced me. It hurt like hell, then I felt a hot and wet heat spread. It took me a minute to realize what had happened. Mouth dry, I could feel little spurts of cum spraying inside my hole. Max was heaving and shaking. Lifting my head, I reveled in the knowledge that we had both lost our virginity. I didn’t expect him to let me do him though. I was just getting ready to reach down and jerk my own dick, when I felt my brother’s fingers wrap around my shaft. Then he began to jerk me fast.

               “Max.” I gasped, already on the verge of release.

               “Do it, dude.” His voice cracked, something that was happening less and less. “Cum for me, bro.”

               That’s all it took and let out grunts as I thrust into my brother’s tight grip. There wasn’t much volume to it, but it was enough that it covered the shirt Max always wore to bed. Still panting and grinning like an idiot, I rocked to the side and fell face first onto the edge of his bed. Automatically, I reached back and pushed a finger inside my hole. Pulling it back, I felt hot liquid covering the tips of my fingers. Bringing it to my lips, I sucked my brothers’ jizz off. It tasted salty, but not bad at all.

               “That was fucking awesome, dude.” Max chuckled, rolling over until he was half laying atop me.

               “I can feel your cum inside me, Max.” I grinned, turning my head to look at the silhouette of his head peering over at me.

               “Did it…hurt when I…” Max began, but suddenly sounded worried.

               “Maybe when you thrust it completely inside me.” I said coolly. “But once there it didn’t hurt at all.” I finished, hoping this would make it easier in the future if I were to ever get to fuck Max.

               Fast forward a few years. We were finally out on our own. Both of us had pretty much grown up. I had just come out to everyone. I was so happy with the reactions I got. From that first time until now, I had let Max fuck me…Jesus…I don’t know how many times. I’m serious. It just wasn’t a big deal. There was a point when we were juniors in high school and he would fuck me the moment we got up to go to school, and then before we went to bed…that went on for weeks. If I had been a chick…I’d have been in the family way. Sadly, I had never got to fuck him.

Now though, his plowing me happens less and less. At the most…once a week. It was rare when it happened more than that. But I knew what would set him off and expect him to want to do it again. That picture that someone had taken of my pants around my ankles while I was pissing, displayed my bare ass for the world to see. That had been the last time we’d done it more than once on a single day.

As soon as it was clear nobody was around, he pushed me a ways into the tree line. He had yanked just the back side of my pants down far enough to expose my hole. I heard a zipper, then the next thing I knew, he was inside me. After that first thrust I could tell that he was fully clothed with his cock poking through the zipper. Then later that night, it happened again.

***Present***

               I hear keys jangling at the apartment door and Max enters. He nods at me and stretches. We’re just living together until we can get used to being on our own. I’m sitting on the couch, in just a pair of gym shorts and nothing else. The door clicks, announcing it’s locked. Max groans and joins me on the sofa. Something was a bit off about him. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. There’s hesitation, then he scoots closer and yanks at my shorts. Shocked, I lifted my ass so they could come free.

               “Max?” I asked, looking down at my soft cock and balls.

               “S’fine.” He murmurs, then leans down and takes my dick into his mouth.

               “Fuck, dude.” I moan, my eye bugging out of my head.

               I’m not sure what it is that has caused him to go this route, but there’s no way in hell I’m about to tell him to stop. He has never been the one to initiate something so brazen. Usually it would start out with wrestling, our sock covered feet gently nudging each other’s groins. But this is full on, no messing around shit. It takes me less than a minute before I’m at full mast. After a slight hesitation, I lower my hand and place on the back of Max’s head. I let out a shudder as I feel his tongue slip into my piss slit. At around seven inches, it’s not exactly a walk in the park for someone to take the total length into their mouth.

               “Max…” I moan, leaning back against the armrest of the sofa.

               I lift a leg and place it along the backrest of the sofa while my other leg slides off the cushions and the foot plants itself on the floor. Max has pulled back, looking up at me while he slowly pumps my aching cock. He smirks as he suddenly increases the tempo of his pumping so much my nuts slap against the couch cushions. Winking, he goes back down and this time his attention is focused on my nads. It feels so good that I let out a loud moan. Without anyone to hear me, I don’t have to worry about restraining my sounds.

               Though I don’t wanna move, I lean forward and grip his shirt. Pulling at the neck hole, I remove it. Below I can hear a jangling of metal, and I know he’s undoing his belt and zipper. Then without warning, he pauses and looks up. He’s biting his lip in a way I can tell he’s trying to decide something. Then with a nod, he meets my eyes. Reaching out, he tugs at my dick, pumping it a few times, then releases it. Rising, he walks away from me toward his bedroom. I’m sitting on the couch, completely hard, Max’s saliva covering my cock and balls, and i feel like I’ve been abandoned. Then he peers at me from the door and waits.

               “Oh.” I said stupidly.

               “Undress me.” He says, disappearing from view again.

               Entering his room, I watch him climb on the bed and flop onto his belly. Once settled, he raises his ass just a few inches into the air. At this point my heart rate is going into overdrive. And suddenly I know…for the first time I’ll get to fuck my brother…my straight brother…he’s hot…and I’ve wanted to fuck him for as long as I can remember. Hurrying over to the bed, I crawl atop it and reach out. Gripping the loops on his pants, I yank them off.  Then I’m sitting on my haunches, staring at Max’s bare ass. It looks perfect and oh so yummy. My hands are shaking a little bit as I pry the cheeks apart.

               For half a moment, I want to know what brought this on, but then I don’t really care. I dive down and push my tongue into his tight little hole. Max’s lets out a loud groan, lifting his ass higher. Smirking, I push my tongue as far as I can through the puckered opening. I let out a little yelp as I suddenly feel my head being yanked by my hair. Tilting my head to the side, I peer up at him. His eyes blaze with intensity…pure lust. Letting his left cheek slip out of my hand, I reach around his hip and grip his hard cock.

               “Yeah.” He gives a grin as I begin to pump his length.

               Winking, I yank my head back, causing a few of my hairs to come loose in the grip of his grasping fingers. It doesn’t really hurt, but I give a harsh hiss. Grunting, Max pushes himself onto his hands and knees. Meanwhile, I sit back and reach for the legs of his pants. Yanking them off completely, I sit back and just stare at the perfect round globes that are his ass cheeks for a few moments. Rocking forward, I crawl towards the head of the bed. Max rotates his body so that he’s facing the foot of the bed. Automatically, I grab at his leg and pull him over until we’re in a sixty-nine position. We both take each other’s dicks into our mouths at the same time. Our moans are nearly identical as we start to really go at it.

               “Oh fuck, dude.” I moan as he takes one of my nads into his mouth.

               “You need to trim your goods.” Max mumbled from below.

               I felt his fingers digging through my full bush. Smirking, I shake my head and copy his action. It’s funny that most of the straight guys seemed to be nearly clean shaven in their groin. Ladies had begun to expect it of guys they decided to fool around with. Being gay, I like men…men have hair. So that’s what I want to see when I go down on a dude. Refocusing my efforts, I stretch my neck as far as I can and use my chin to hold Max’s nuts close to his body so I could have better access to his hole. My tongue swirled around the rim but didn’t press inside. Max’s sounds transform from pleasure, to impatience as I touch it all, but didn’t go for what he really wanted.

               “Fine.” I heard a huff, the suddenly it was Max who copied me, his tongue sliding into my hole.

               Shaking, I finally forced my tongue into his tight hole. Again, we began moaning in unison. But for the first time, I sensed it was my turn to prepare him. Max never really had to do much to me. I could take almost anything with very little pain. So, I slowly pushed a single finger inside him. His tongue halted, halfway imbedded in my ass. After a few moments, Max went back to work while I added a second finger. Below, my brothers’ tongue slid back towards my nuts. Then I felt his hands grip my thighs and lift me in the air a few inches. As I scissor him, he began to take my cock into his mouth. Each time he lowered my body, my dick went a little further into his mouth. Finally, as I began to add a third digit to his hole, my entire length was engulfed in his mouth.

               I’m not sure how long we laid there, each working on different tasks, but it felt like the time had come to do what I’d wanted to do ever since I figured out I was gay. Slowly, I pulled my fingers out of him, and lowered his body. Max lowered my body as well. Biting my lip, I tilted my head sideways to stare at my brother. He stared right back at me. Giving him a warm smile, I rolled out from under him and sat upright for a moment. Max moved his body back onto his hands and knees. Remembering something, I held up a finger, slid off the bed and hurried out of his room and into my own. Reaching my nightstand, I grabbed a condom and lube. Returning to his room, I found him on his back in the center of the bed.

               He met my eyes, and something inherent traveled between us. Somehow I knew he was ready for this. I knew I didn’t have to pretend to put the condom on him, before he’d stop me and tell me that the condom was for me. Well that, and that he had never used a condom when he fucked me. But I wanted to be safe. I’ve had sex quite a bit, and I’m natural bottom. Ripping open the package, I pulled out the rubber as I climbed on the bed. Hopping forward, I halted with my dick close enough to Max’s entrance it would be easy to just slide into him.

               “Don’t.” Max said, making me look up at him.

               “What?” I was a bit confused.

               “Don’t use the rubber.” He told me.

               “But…” I began, telling myself to just go with the flow.

               “Bro, “Max said warmly, “I want to feel you cum inside me. This might be the only time your cock is going to plow me.”

               I let out a laugh, loving him using the word “plow”

               “Just get me slicked up.” Max’s eyes slowly moved their way downward until they came to halt on my bobbing dick. “I doubt it’ll take long for you to…” he smirked.

               Though I wanted to lie and tell him he was in for a surprise, I gave a grudging nod. Peering at the opened rubber package, I wish I hadn’t opened it. Giving a sigh, I tossed the packet to the side. Picking up the lube, I popped it open and squirted some on my dick, then stretched my hand forward and did the same to his virgin hole. Using a couple of fingers, I pushed into him to make sure the inner walls were slick. Using my other hand, I made sure my entire dick was as slippery as possible. The slickness was so great, I couldn’t get a grip my dick.

               “Just,” Max said as I tilted my pelvis at an angle that would make it an easy entry. “be careful, I’ve never done this before.”

               “Don’t wor-“ I began was cut off by him.

               “Well unless a chick using a strap-on counts.” Max interrupted with a sly smile.

               “No way…” I breathed softly in shock.

               “Just kidding.” He chuckled, then “it was actually a handheld dildo.”

               Shaking my head in astonishment, I leaned forward. My cock slid easily in between Max’s cheeks, then I paused as I felt it push up against his opening. I locked eyes with him as I added pressure, watching for any signs of distress. Max’s eyes widened as the head popped through the rim. It happened so smoothly and fast, I embedded myself in that single push. It felt like heaven, so hot and tight around my cock. Noticing the look of surprise on Max’s face, I laughed.

               “Feel good?” I asked, keeping my position till I was sure he was alright.

               “Well,” he began in an amused voice, “it doesn’t hurt.”

               “That’s because I opened you up first, dude.” I grinned, pulling back just a bit.

               “Your also not that big.” Max said, then gave a grunt as I thrust into him with force.

               “Well then, “I groaned, slamming into him a couple of times, “This shouldn’t hurt that much.”

               “I was kidding.” He protested, closing his eyes, “your huge…gigantic!”

               “But not massive?” I asked, thrusting again.

               We both knew he was a tad bit bigger…almost seven inches. Coming to a halt, I grabbed his legs and pulled him so close I wouldn’t be moving in and out very much. Placing them over my shoulders, I began to piston into him in quick, short bursts. Finally, I dropped my gaze from his eyes, and let them travel down his body. Sweat was building on his chest. Lower, I noticed Max’s cock was hard as a rock. Slowing just a bit, I leaned down and saw that there was a thick bead of precum oozing out of his piss slit. Reaching around down, I gripped the base of his dick gently, then added pressure as I traveled up the shaft.

               “I’m close, bro.” Max gasped as I dipped my index finger at the bead of precum.

               “But I haven’t even touched you.” I complained, coming to a complete halt.

               “You keep hitting that sweet spot inside.”  Max moaned, his eyes begging me not to stop.

               “On your hands and knees.” I ordered, reluctantly pulling all the way out and scooting back on the bed.

               “Dude!” Max lamented, his hands reaching down and gripping his own ass cheeks, as if wondering why my thighs weren’t pressed against him.

               “Come on.” I said, I had felt my own release coming, but wanted to hold on.

               “How do you wanna finish?” Max grunted, rolling to the side and then onto all fours.

               “The way you did it the first time.” I said softly, remembering that moment when I felt the hot cum fill up my ass while I looked down at his sweaty face.

               Max turned his head back at me with a look of regret, “This is the first time I’ve ever let you do me, bro.”

               “I’ve wanted to as soon as I realized I got hard seeing cock…there was a time we were swimming inthe pool, and we dared each other to go naked. I liked to see you dick. I didn’t really know what it meant, but I got hard for the first time.” I revealed, as if it happened just yesterday.

               Max sat all the way up as I aimed my dick between his ass cheeks. “I think I remember that…was that the reason you didn’t want to get out of the pool when mom called us for dinner? Because you were hard?”

               “Yeah.” I laughed, pushing back into his heat.

               “Sorry it took so long for me to let you fuck me.” He said, and I could see the back of his neck turning red.

               I leaned forward and kissed his neck, then stiffened, “Um…”

               “S’cool, dude.” Max said softly, “But…I don’t wanna lock lips or anything.”

               I let out a laugh, then began to pound into him again, “No problem…I don’t wanna kiss you either.”

               Max grunted as I slammed into him with more force, “Am I not hot enough for you?”

               “Has nothing to do with it…” I breathed, slowing my pace.

               “You gunna cum inside me, bro?” Max whispered, his head turning back toward me again.

               “I’m getting close.” I admitted, this time I didn’t want to stop to switch positions because I was almost there.

               “Lay on your back.” He said hurriedly, tilting his body to the side.

               Not saying a word, I flopped over and laid on my back. Max straddled me as my head rested against a pillow. I stared at him, his features were toned, sweat making his muscles shine more than usual. His cock bobbed rapidly with his heart beat. Reaching out, I curled my fingers around his shaft as Max slowly sank onto my cock. Once again the heat and tightness made it almost too difficult to think straight. Max rose, then began to move up and down, clamping his hole around my dick as I thrust upward. My hand was still clamped on his cock, but it wasn’t moving.

               “Jerk me off.” He ordered, his voice shaking.

               “Oh shit.” I said, feeling guilty, then began to pump his length.

               “Tighter.” Max’s voice shook even more, sweat dripping from his nose.

               “I’m gunna cum in you, Max.” I warned feeling a shock of electricity begin to shoot through my veins.

               “Fuck!” Max yelled, hot, white ropes of cum erupted out of his cock.

               The sight and the sensations sent me over the edge as well. My mouth was open in a silent shout as I exploded inside him. I felt some of Max’s cum hit my face, and even my open mouth. I closed it, reveling in the taste of my brothers jizz. My cock continued to throb as the last of my seed emptied into his tight canal. At the beginning of my orgasm, I had shut my eyes, so when I finally opened them again, I met my brothers gaze. We were both sweating like mad, and we both had an identical smirk across our faces. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

               “Stop that.” I laughed, turning my head to the side, trying to evade his lips.

               “Your right.” Max sighed, sitting up straight. “I can feel your cum inside me.”

               “And?” I heaved, already feeling my dick softening just a bit.

               “Not bad.” He grinned.


End file.
